<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiveness by SweetForbiddenLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782965">Forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetForbiddenLove/pseuds/SweetForbiddenLove'>SweetForbiddenLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Power Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetForbiddenLove/pseuds/SweetForbiddenLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm begging for your forgiveness." Inspired my dirty mind the moment I heard it. It took awhile but I finally got around to putting my thoughts to paper. I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I liked writing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Captain &amp; Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Parvati Holcomb/Junlei Tennyson, The Captain &amp; Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Captain’s blood boiled as she registered what was happening in front of her. Her eyes darted between the Vicar and Chaney, clenching her hands into fists. The foliage glowed orange around them as the sunset reflected on the river. Max dared one look at the Captain in the fading light and realized he was in deep trouble.</p><p>“Max, you’re not going to hurt Chaney. It’s getting dark and we need to get back to the ship. Say your peace and let’s go.” She said, turning her backs on them. </p><p>She heard the two squabble once more and whirled around in a fury, “Max, I said it’s time to leave. Either you follow me or you’re off the crew. <em> Now. </em>”</p><p>The Vicar shot a look at Chaney and shoved him before following the Captain. They trudged along the riverbank in silence. Once they were out of earshot Max turned to the Captain.</p><p>“Captain, I-“ </p><p>“Not now Vicar.” Max’s face fell, knowing the Captain only referred to him as ‘Vicar’ when she was upset. “We’re already muddying up our boots and we’ll probably sink into this bank by the time you’re through. We’re losing daylight even now. We’ll talk about this on the ship. And you’d better have a <em> damn good </em>explanation.”</p><p>The man studied her face before nodding silently and following her through the wilderness.</p>
<hr/><p>The Captain stepped out of her boots as soon as the two of them made it back to the Unreliable. S.A.M. was close on her heels, eager to clean her soiled soles. Max followed suit, observing the Captain’s every move. The last thing he wanted to do was piss her off more. </p><p>“Uh, Captain? Can I talk to you for a sec?” Parvati’s sweet twang cut through the tension.</p><p>The Captain sighed, the ghost of a smile appearing on her lips, as she and Parvati went to talk in the engine room. Max didn’t think he’d seen her smile for anyone. <em> Does she have a crush on Parvati? </em>The thought flashed across his mind before he could stop it. He didn’t mind having the thought but the pang of jealousy he could do without. The same red hot anger that filled him in his confrontation with Chaney bubbled up again as he watched the two women chat. </p><p>The Captain noticed his stare and stopped abruptly, the smile disappearing from her face, “I said we’ll talk later, Vicar.”</p><p>Max was sure his face flushed as red as he felt as he stormed away to his quarters. </p><p>“‘Vicar,’ huh? Sounds like he’s in the doghouse.” Parvati looked at the Captain, gauging her reaction.</p><p>“That he is.” She shook her head and focused on her engineer once more, “So what was it you were saying about Junlei?”</p>
<hr/><p>The Captain sat at the desk in her quarters reading a book leftover from Hawthorne’s time on the ship, her hair damp after a particularly lukewarm shower. There was a quiet knock on her door, which she ignored. She continued to read, but the knock came again. <em> They’ll get the hint eventually, </em> she thought to herself, flipping the page. The knocking continued as the Captain heaved a heavy sigh and dog-eared the page. </p><p>“<em> What?” </em> She spewed as the doors to her quarters clicked open. A defeated and disheveled Max stood in the doorway. Despite his natural stature he looked … <em> small </em>.</p><p>“I told you we’d talk later, Vicar.”</p><p>“Captain, please. I-“ Max studied her face and looked away dejectedly. “Nevermind.”</p><p>She caught a glimpse of pain in his eyes as he turned to leave. The Captain was cold by nature (comes with the territory of being frozen, thawed, and tasked with saving the colonies), but she felt a pang of sympathy for the older man.</p><p>“Come inside, Vicar.”</p><p>Max hurried into the Captain’s quarters as his heartbeat quickened. He struggled to find the words to properly explain his issues with Chaney, but the Captain was patient enough to just listen. When he was done, she studied him for a beat before responding.</p><p>She sauntered over and put her face close to his, her voice low and smooth. “You lied to me. Why?”</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d help me if you knew the truth.” The Captain’s proximity made Max sweat under his vestments.</p><p>“Now we’ll never know.” She sneered, their noses practically touching. “You disrespected me and blindsided me.”</p><p>“You’re right, I owe you an apology. I’ve been so obsessed, for so long… I couldn’t see anything else. You offered me a place on your crew, friendship, and I used you to get to Chaney.” The Vicar looked the Captain in the eyes as he spoke, trying to prove his sincerity. </p><p>She stared back and remained silent. </p><p>“You owe me nothing, I know, but I’m… I’m begging your forgiveness.” Max pleaded. </p><p>A wicked smirk flashed across the Captain’s face as she studied the Vicar. Something about her expression stirred something in him, something that hadn’t been touched in a long time. She put her lips next to his ear and waited a moment before speaking, enjoying Max’s barely perceptible erratic breathing. </p><p>“You want my forgiveness?” She breathed into his ear.</p><p>Max swallowed and nodded.</p><p>“On your knees.”</p><p>The Vicar’s breath hitched as the Captain hissed in his ear. He closed his eyes but still felt her there, her lips practically against his earlobe. “Captain, isn’t that a tad-“</p><p>“You want my forgiveness or not?” She purred into his ear, her voice smooth as molasses.</p><p>Max’s legs buckled as he swallowed his pride, knees hitting the cold metal floor. He looked up at her as her grin widened. “Forgive me, Captain?”</p><p>“Hold your hands together. Like you’re praying,” she commanded. </p><p>He followed her orders, folding his hands together and holding them to his chest. His eyebrow quirked as he asked, “Like this?”</p><p>“Almost.” The Captain all but whispered. She went to the corner of the room with her storage crate and dug through its contents. A moment later a quiet “a ha” escaped her as she turned around with a piece of rope. Max felt his heartbeat quicken as he tried to maintain his composure. “You nervous, Vicar?”</p><p>She sauntered towards him with one end of the rope in each hand. The Captain knelt in front of Max and pulled his hands ever so slightly away from his chest. She pushed his vestment sleeves up to his elbows, exposing the skin beneath. Without breaking his gaze she wound his wrists together and tied a simple knot. Discreetly, Max strained against the rope to see if it would budge but all it did was burn his skin.</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t see that.” </p><p>Max felt warmth radiate in his cheeks as he flushed pink. He also felt a stirring in his crotch that he hoped was just the fabric of his pants being pulled too taut from being on his knees. Staring into the Captain’s eyes though, watching her watch him, he felt his cock twitch and shamefully broke her gaze.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Vicar?” her voice was smooth and low as she stood above him. “If you want forgiveness you have to look at me.”</p><p>He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he raised his head to look at the Captain once more. She studied his face, his hands bound and clasped to his chest, and let her eyes wander their way down his body. Sure the Vicar was a man of religion, but she couldn’t help imagining what lay just underneath his thin vestments. Max’s arm muscles strained against the fabric, tired from staying tied in the same position. His back squeezed as he retained his rigid posture, knowing he would be reprimanded if he slouched. As the Captain drank in Max’s weakness, she noticed the bulge growing between his legs.<em> Good </em>.</p><p>She squatted next to him, her mouth perfectly aligned with his ear. Her voice never rose above a whisper, saying, “Now Max, I know the effect this is having on you. I know you want me to reach down and rub my hand against that fabric. I’d love to feel it get tighter and tighter as I feel you grow beneath my fingers. I bet those pants have a hard time keeping you contained anyways. Has anyone ever aroused you in them before?”</p><p>“No, Captain.” his voice and body trembled, a tremor shooting through him.</p><p>“Glad I could be the first,” he heard the triumphant smirk in her voice, “What do you wish I would do to you?”</p><p>He dared a glance at her and realized she wasn’t kidding. His voice was hoarse as he answered. “I wish these pants were off so I cou-”</p><p>The Captain shook her head and whispered cooly into his ear, “I said what do you wish <em> I </em> would do, Max. Paint me a picture.”</p><p>Max closed his eyes and tried again. “I wish you would take my pants off. My cock is starting to hurt and I’m afraid I’ll pop the seam if they stay on much longer.”</p><p>“Go on.” she goaded.</p><p>“A-and then I’d want you to wrap your hand around the base of my shaft and take me into your mouth.” Max’s eyes darted downward to see his erection growing firmer.</p><p>“Anything else?” The Captain whispered.</p><p>“I’d really want to throat fuck you but I don’t see anywhere we could do that h-here.”</p><p>The Captain stood up from her crouching position before stopping in front of Max. She pulled his hands to her and undid the rope, impressed by the indentations and redness left by her handiwork.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” she commanded the Vicar. “Stay on your knees, and touch yourself.”</p><p>Max flushed red as his hands immediately dropped his pants to his knees. He palmed himself through his underwear before tearing those down too. His cock was exposed and erect as he spit on his hand and began to pump himself. The strokes started off even, but didn’t last long as he became more erratic in his thrusts. He closed his eyes and kept his back straight. He could feel the release building. </p><p>“Stop.” In his wanton pleasure he’d forgotten about the Captain watching him. His hand twitched to a halt as a groan of frustration escaped his lips.</p><p>“Captain,” Max looked up at her with furious desperation, “<em> please </em>.”</p><p>She smirked and let out a small chuckle. “Say my name when you finish.”</p><p>His hand began stroking again, wasting no time to resume the pace he had before. The warmth of release pooled in his belly as he got closer and closer. He moaned, “oh fuck, oh fuck. Oh <em> Captain </em>.”</p><p>She watched as his body trembled with the force of his orgasm, his cum staining the bottom of his shirt and spilling onto the floor. His legs gave out and he fell backwards, his ass resting against his feet. He still held his cock in his hand, unmoving.</p><p>The Captain spoke when she was confident Max wasn’t still regaining his composure. “You’re forgiven, Vicar. But if you pull another stunt like that again I promise I won’t be as kind to you next time.”</p><p>Somehow, Max was both horrified and excited by the idea of the Captain treating him worse next time around. Law forbid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, consider commissioning me over on Fiverr! https://www.fiverr.com/marinad109/write-a-custom-fanfiction-of-any-variety</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>